Ce soir-là
by Onodera-san
Summary: Quand Makoto rentre de Tokyo et qu'il va voir Haruka, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu...
**_Konnichiwa mina ~ J'espère que vous allez bien! Je suis ici aujourd'hui pour une Fanfiction sur le MakoHaru ( oui encore et toujours..)
Dans cette fanfic, il y aura du lemon, mon tout premier. Je vous demande donc d'être indulgents, j'attends vos critiques avec impatience. Sur ce, bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Il était là, n'osait pas bouger par peur de le perdre à nouveau. Il n'osait pas le toucher, lui parler, l'approcher, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'enfuie à nouveau, mais il le voyait sous cette pluie torrentielle. Alors il chuchota :

 **« Haru-chan ? »**

Aucune réponse. Son visage était fermé comme d'habitude, aucune expression, aucun sentiment, rien. Il n'y avait que le bleu de ses yeux qui captivait son attention, alors il reprit :

 **« Haru je suis sincèrement désolé d'être parti ce soir-là, je ne devais pas. »**

Le brun eut cru apercevoir un sourire narquois se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Il savait très bien que le dauphin allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre, peut-être le frapper, mais il allait l'engueuler pour ce qu'il avait fait.

 **« Haru réponds-moi s'il te plaît.** Chuchota-t-il.

 **\- Je n'ai aucune envie de m'expliquer sur ce qui est arrivé ce soir-là. Tu es parti, tu m'a laissé sans dire un mot. Tu m'as juste embrasser et tu es parti pour Tokyo. C'est impardonnable Makoto. »**

Effectivement c'était impardonnable, et il le savait. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient commencé à construire une relation et Makoto était partit pour Tokyo sans aucune explication. Mais il appréhendait trop la réaction de son petit ami, enfin désormais il devrait dire ex petit ami car il avait merdé.

« **Je n'avais pas le choix !** Hurla le brun, **je ne voulais pas que tu me détestes ! Haruka je t'en prie, comprends-moi !**

 **-Je n'ai pas envie de te comprendre Makoto.**

 **-Haruka ! »**

Le brun s'approcha doucement du dauphin et s'accroupit. Il pleurait. Il s'en voulait, il savait que Haruka ne voudrait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Il le savait et pourtant Makoto ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il restait une flamme de leur amour passionnel qui durait depuis sept ans.

« **Excuse-moi ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne l'ai pas dit à mes parents non plus, je voulais devenir indépendant -**

 **-Devenir indépendant tu dis ?!** Gueula le noiraud, **tu étais en couple avec moi ! Tu n'as pas à vouloir devenir indépendant sans m'en parler ! J'étais ton copain Makoto ! »**

Il en avait marre d'essayer de comprendre, alors le brun attrapa la tête du noiraud et l'embrassa. Il entremêla sa langue avec celle de son amour d'antan, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et profita. Entre deux souffles, le dauphin gémissait ce qui avait le don d'exciter Makoto. Après ce long baiser, qui ne fut pas refusé par Haruka, le brun le regarda et passa sa main contre sa joue et lui dit :

« **Tu me crois maintenant ? Je t'aime Haru, je t'aimerais toujours. J'aurais toujours envie de toi comme au premier jour. Tu es mon seul amour, je n'aimerais jamais personne d'autre que toi. Tu es ma raison de vivre.** Lui dit-il dans le creux de son oreille.

- **Mais tu m'as abandonné Makoto, je suis resté seul, j'ai faillit te rejoindre,** sa voix se cassa, **depuis ton départ je passais mes journées dans mon lit, recroquevillé sur moi-même à me demander ce que j'avais fait. J'ai immédiatement pensé que c'était à cause de notre première fois... que je n'avais pas été à la hauteur de tes attentes...**

 **-Haru, lors de notre première fois tu étais génial. Je ne regretterai jamais ce qu'il s'est passé dans ma chambre ce jour-là. Jamais.**

 **-Rin, Nagisa, Rei et même Gou, sonnaient tous les jours à ma porte pour me demander comment je me sentais, je ne répondais pas. J'étais détruit de l'intérieur Makoto, je t'aimais tellement fort, je pouvais en crever!** Dit-il en laissant couler les larmes contre ses joues rosies, **j'ai arrêté de nager, de manger, je suis allé à l'hôpital deux fois pour cause de dénutrition. En te barrant à Tokyo sans prévenir personne, tu m'as détruit Makoto, détruit... »**

Regrettant son geste, Makoto plaça sa main entre ses mains et commença à pleurer. Il avait détruit son amour de toujours, il l'avait broyé de l'intérieur, cassé son cœur et il comprenait très bien qu'il ne réussirai pas à le récupérer en claquant des doigts. Pendant une année tout entière il s'éclatait à Tokyo, apprenait son métier le jour, buvait la nuit et tout cela sans se douter des sentiments que Haruka éprouvait. L'orque l'avait appelé plus d'une fois, Haru n'avait répondu qu'une seule fois, une seule fois pour dire « Ne m'appelle plus jamais, oublie-moi. ». Dès ce jour, Makoto s'était senti coupable, la culpabilité le rongeait chaque jour de plus en plus. Alors, il avait écourté son séjour et, était de retour dans son village natal. La première chose qu'il avait fait c'était allé voir Haru, voir son visage, ses yeux bleu comme l'océan et son sourire angélique. Sauf qu'il ne souriait pas, le dauphin ne sourirai plus pour lui.

 **« J'en suis sincèrement désolé. Je m'en veux tellement, tu n'imagines même pas comment. Haru je peux te poser une question, une seule ?**

 **-Vas-y.**

 **-Tu m'aimes encore ? »**

Haru souffla, essuyant une larme qui coulait encore sur sa joue. Il regarda Makoto, observa ses yeux verts qu'il avait toujours aimés, et répondit :

 **« Probablement, même si je n'ai pas la force de l'admettre.**

 **-Haru, tu m'as tant manqué...** dit-il en effleurant la joue du dauphin.

- **Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, mais j'ai peur que tu disparaisses de nouveau. »**

Et le brun déposa ses lèvres de nouveau sur celles du noiraud, il savait très bien que Haru était dans une situation de faiblesse, il ne voulait absolument pas en profiter. Haruka descendit ses mains vers les hanches du brun, les gouttes de pluies commençaient à couler sur leurs visages, l'orque resserra leur étreinte et ils entremêlèrent leurs langues. Le désir étant à son maximum, Makoto ne pouvait plus cacher la bosse qui s'était formée sous son pantalon alors il pris la tête du dauphin entre ses deux mains maintenant trempées et lui dit :

 **« Aurais-je le droit de passer une nuit d'amour avec toi, Haru ? »**

Haru détourna le regard, il hésitait. Lui aussi avait une envie immense de faire l'amour comme avant avec le brun, mais il avait peur. Peur qu'il s'en aille à l'autre bout du monde, encore une fois.

« **Promets moi une seule chose alors.**

 **-Tout ce que tu voudras, Haruka.**

 **-Demain, ne t'en vas pas. Reste avec moi, passe la journée avec moi. Ne m'abandonne pas.**

 **-Je ne le ferai pas.** Dit-il en souriant.

 **-Je me sens si faible Makoto, je reste là, avec toi, je m'apprête à faire l'amour et j'ai cette haine qui reste là au fond de moi...**

 **-Si tu ne veux pas, je ne t'oblige pas, je ne t'obligerai jamais à faire cela Haru.**

 **-J'en ai envie plus que tout, rentrons. »**

Makoto entra, ferma la porte et plaqua Haruka contre le mur. Il l'embrassa fougueusement et passa ses mains sous le t-shirt du noiraud, touchant les muscles qui le faisaient fantasmer depuis des mois déjà. Le dauphin se retrouva vite seulement vêtu d'un caleçon et entraîna le brun dans sa chambre. Makoto déposa Haruka sur le lit et l'observa, Haru le regarda interloqué.

 **« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?** Questionna-t-il.

- **Tout va parfaitement bien Haru, ton corps est magnifique...**

 **-J'ai maigri, beaucoup trop...**

 **-Mais regarde-toi, tu es un vrai objet de désir qui pourrait faire craquer n'importe qui. Tes muscles sont magnifiques, tu as un visage qu'on a envie de bouffer et tu as une magnifique érection...** dit-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- **Et ce corps est tout à toi Makoto. »**

Le brun se déshabilla et se plaça au-dessus du noiraud. Il commença à passer sa langue sur le torse du dauphin, ce qui le fit frissonner. Il descendit de plus en plus bas et lécha un des deux petits boutons roses du dauphin et le regarda, il tentait de retenir ses gémissements.

« **Haru, tu peux gémir tu sais... J'aime ça..**

 **-Aa-ah, Makoto tu m'as tellement manqué...nnh- »**

Haru respirait plus fort, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée, le plaisir était en train d'atteindre des sommets. Bien que cela ne soit que le début, Haru était déjà au comble, cela faisait des mois qu'il rêvait de coucher à nouveau avec Makoto, il lui arrivait souvent de penser à lui le soir avant de dormir. Il s'allongeait sur le dos, effectuait les mêmes caresses que celles de l'orque, il passait d'abord ses mains dans ses cheveux, ensuite il effleurait ses abdominaux et se pinçait les tétons, il descendait plus bas et glissait sa main droite dans son caleçon et saisissait son membre en érection. Le noiraud faisait ensuite des vas-et-viens, ce qui en moins de deux minutes le faisait jouir dans sa main. Mais là, on était passé de la théorie à la pratique, l'orque était en train de descendre bas, très bas, à la partie la plus sensible de son corps. Makoto regarda Haru et lui dit :

 **« J'en ai tellement rêvé, tu ne peux même pas imaginer le nombre de nuits où j'ai pensé à toi. J'ai vraiment atteint mon maximum.**

 **-Makoto, fais-moi l'amour comme quand on avait seize ans...**

 **-Je te le promet. »**

Makoto plaça ses mains entre les cuisses de son amant, pour les lui écarter. Ses doigts glissèrent entre les cuisses du noiraud et venant délicatement caresser son anneau de chair.

« **Nhg ! »**

Il se cambra au contact de ses doigts, l'orque en profita alors pour donner un coup de langue, ce qui le fit se cambrer d'avantage et gémir de plus en plus fort. Les coups de langue de brun s'intensifiaient, jusqu'au moment où il décida de mettre le sexe du noiraud dans sa bouche, cela le dit immédiatement réagir.

« **A-ah ! M-Makoto...! Ngh ! P-pas i-ici..aah ! »**

Haru attrapa les draps et les sera de toutes ses forces. Le plaisir que lui donnait Makoto était beaucoup trop fort, il sentait qu'il allait jouir trop vite, il le savait mais, il n'en avait rien à faire. Il regarda son amant, et lui demanda entre deux soufflements :

 **« M-makoto... on peut passer à la suite si tu veux... tu vas commencer à avoir mal.. »**

En effet, cela faisait plus de dix minutes que le brun maintenait son érection, et effectivement il commençait à avoir mal. Mais il avait une idée derrière la tête, une idée qui allait lui donner un plaisir fou, il en était convaincu.

 **« Tu as bien dit que nous faisions l'amour comme à nos seize ans ?**

 **-O-oui...**

 **-Alors,fait comme tu m'avais fait.**

 **-H-hein ?! Tu veux que je..te... ?** Questionna-t-il affolé.

- **Si cela ne te dérange pas... »**

Alors, le noiraud s'exécuta, il descendit sa main et pris le membre de l'orque. Tous les deux en train de se donner un plaisir fou, le dauphin sentit qu'il allait bientôt jouir, il commençait à avoir une boule de chaleur au niveau de son bas-ventre.

 **« Makoto..je-je vais...**

 **-Moi-moi aussi ngh ! »**

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble et Makoto s'affala sur le lit aux côtés du dauphin qui s'était endormi. Il le regarda et lui caressa la joue.

 **« Merci Haruka. Merci de ne pas me détester malgré toute la merde que j'ai foutue dans ta vie, excuse-moi... Je t'aime. »**

Et il s'endormit à son tour.


End file.
